


Nobody's Home

by SlytherinWithABook



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWithABook/pseuds/SlytherinWithABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short prequel ficlet I wrote for the bigger story I am in the process of writing. Aithne is one of the main characters, and this is the story of the day her Mother died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Home

"Mother! Mother!" Little Aithne called out as she passed through the doorway of the small home she shared with her Mother. Aithne was excited, she had found a new flower while she was out exploring and she knew her Mother would love it. It seemed to be one of the only things that made her Mother smile now and so Aithne made a point of bringing home something beautiful every time she went out.

"Mother, where are you?" Aithne called out, in her silvery voice. Her Mother always said that Aithne's voice reminded her of the forest where she met Aithne's Father, full of song and wonder. Aithne ran through the house from the kitchen to their bedroom. She was quickly running out of places to look.

"Aithne, are you home?" A strong voice sounded from the front of the house. Her Grandfather was here! He would know where her Mother was.

"Grandfather, I'm here. do you know where Mother is? I found a new flower, I want to show her." Aithne babbled at the old man.

"Aithne." She looked up to his face and realised with surprise that it was wet. She had never seen him cry before. She reached up on her toes to touch his face.

He intercepted her hands and bent down towards her. "Aithne, I need to tell you something okay?"

"Okay Grandfather."

"Your Mother," Her Grandfather paused then, unsure how to proceed with the precious girl. "She's gone away again. You're going to come live with me."

"Okay Grandfather, but when will she be back this time?" Aithne answered with childlike acceptance. She was used to her Mother going away for short periods of time, her mind would go far away and she'd disappear but she always came back within a few days or so. 

"She's gone a bit further this time Aithne, she's gone out to the forests. I don't think she"ll be back for a while this time."

"Is she trying to find Father again?" 

"Yes little one,' he sighed, knowing she was still to young to understand the truth of where her Mother had gone. In time she would realise, but for now her Grandfather decided that the little girl needed something to hold onto still. "Come now Aithne, we're going to pack up some of your things to take to my house."

"Okay Grandfather , but don't forget my new flower. I know mother will love it when she gets back."


End file.
